The End Of His Career
by disneymemories1
Summary: Austin Moon has a amazing career, amazing friends, amazing family but one night at a party Austin makes a huge mistake this one mistake can ruin his career and life forever will his life ever be the same.
1. End of World Tour

**Hello guys this is my brand new story**

**Staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Dez Fisher, Trish De La Rosa, Didi Fisher, Tyler Moon, Amy Moon, Kira Starr and more**

**Plot: Austin Moon has amazing career until one moment he makes the biggest mistake of his life that could ruin his career.  
**

*** I will not delete this story because i've been deleting alot of stories lately ''Best friend baby'', ''Best friend Brother'' **

**So this story might have romance in later chapters but for now it's just Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort I will change the genre almost every chapter''**

* * *

**End Of His Career**

It was the last night of Austin Moon tour ''Full Tour'' Austin already sung 6 of his songs ''Double Take, Illusion, Steal Your Heart, Upside Down,

Living In The Moment, Don't Look Down'' he only has one song left before the concert he sings his song '' It All About The Girl''

**Austin is about to sing his song ''It's All About The Girl'' (A song I do not own by R5 and Hollywood Records)**

High heels, got a taste for fashion  
Converse and a fatal attraction  
She's got that something I'm looking for (Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
Maybe she lives in the city  
She may be smart, she may be pretty  
She's got that something I'm looking for**  
**Whoever she is, she is out of this world

It's all about the girl that I meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time  
(Oh-oh, oh oh-oh) Hey! (Oh-oh, oh oh oh)  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find

Brown eyes or blue as an ocean  
Don't know what sets an emotion  
She'll have that something I'm looking for (Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
I'll search in every direction, until I make the connection  
She'll have that something I'm looking for  
Whoever she is, she is out of this world

It's all about the girl that I meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time  
(Oh-oh, oh oh-oh) Hey! (Oh-oh, oh oh oh)  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find

She'll say she knows me  
I'll say that's true  
You are the answer that I always knew  
And when I hold her, and when we kiss  
There is no question it comes down to this  
It's all about the girl that I meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day

It's all about the girl that I meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time  
(Oh-oh, oh oh-oh) Hey! (Oh-oh, oh oh oh)  
It's all about the girl

One day I'll find that girl

After Austin finish the song all his fans are screaming his name Austin! Austin! Austin!

Austin: Thank you for amazing tour

Austin goes backstage

Ally: What amazing show Austin

Austin: Thank you

Austin starts giving his friends and his brother and sister a hug

Tyler: Austin, are we all still going to the party tomorrow night

Austin: Yeah

Dez: I gonna invite my sister Didi and her boyfriend Chuck her and him don't really go anywhere that much

Amy tells Austin and Tyler (her brothers)

Amy: Lets go home you guys

Everyone goes home

Trish: See you tomorrow at the party

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**I hope you like this story by far**

**This chapter staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Fisher, Amy Moon, Tyler Moon**

**Okay guys this how it is Tyler (17), Amy (18), Ally (16), Austin (16), Dez (17), Trish (16), Didi (15), Kira (16)**

**Hey guys if you guys are fans of ''The Story Of The End'' it's back on FanFiction sorry it got deleted the website deleted it and I re-uploaded it.**


	2. Austin Biggest Mistake

The next day and Austin and his friends, brothers and sisters go to the party the next day and the guy who runs the party: You guys finally. Hey everyone we have Austin Moon at the party! Everyone there was saying Austin! Austin!

Austin: Thank you

Later that night know one was having drinks because they all have to drive home but there was this girl named Kira Starr was already drunk she is Austin's manger and the guy who runs the party says to Austin: Hey Austin you wanna have a drink

Austin: Okay I will just have one

After the drink the guy who runs the party puts a drug in one drink and then he gives the drink to Austin and then after a while Austin starts getting high and then he starts pulling on Kira and he grabbing her

Kira: Where are you taking me?!

Austin: Shut up!

Austin then starts grabbing Kira into a room and while that's happening Dez sister Didi sees the whole thing

Kira: Let me go!

Austin starts punching her and then cover her mouth

Austin: Shut up!

Austin then pushes her into bed

* * *

**It's getting crazy but i hope you enjoy this. The rating T - M and this is not A Kaustin story**

**This chapter staring: Austin Moon, random guy, Kira Starr, Didi Fisher**


	3. The Next Day

**Hello guys sorry if this story is getting to sexual.**

* * *

The next morning and Kira wakes up she sees that she is still at the party and she's naked

The person who made the party: What are you still doing here?

Kira: I don't know .. Who was I with

The person who made the party: That Austin guy

Kira: Oh my god

Austin walks into his house and he sees his brother and sister watching TV

Tyler: Austin, where were last night

Austin: I stayed the night at Dez house

Austin lying

Amy: Oh

Later that day Kira goes to the hospital

Doctor: Well where still testing what's wrong will call you in a week

Kira: Thank you

**Austin is in the recording studio fish singing a new song that he and Ally just wrote ''Stuck On You'' (A song I do not own Austin and Ally and Disney owns)**

**So...**  
**I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say**  
**Yeah**

**So forgive me,**  
**If I'm doing this all wrong**  
**I'm trying my best in this song**  
**To tell you,**  
**What can I do?**  
**I'm stuck on you.**

**I'm hoping,**  
**You feel what I do**  
**'Cause I told mom about you**  
**I told her,**  
**What can I do?**  
**I'm stuck on you.**

**And like the night sticks to the moon...**  
**Girl, I'm stuck on you.**

**Oooh**  
**Oooh**  
**Yeah...**  
**I'm stuck on you.**

Austin gets out of the recording studio

Dez, and Ally: That was great

Trish: Yeah Austin

They all have a group hug then someone walks into the room

Police: Austin Moon, we have a couple of questions for you

Austin looks nervous

* * *

**The rating for this chapter is Rated M**

**This chapter staring: Austin Moon, Kira Starr, Tyler Moon, Amy Moon, Dez Fisher, Trish De La Rosa, Ally Dawson**


	4. No Happy Ending

Police: So you didn't rape this girl?

Austin is speechless because he feel like anything he would say would get him in trouble so he doesn't know what else to do so he just lies:

Austin: No I don't know her

Police: I hear that you to pass by each other all the time

Austin: Well she's lying!

Police: Austin Moon, we have a video of you from the other night

Police Officer shows the video of him and Kira from the other night at the party:

Kira: Let me go!

Austin: Shut up!

Austin punches her in the face and he puts his hand over he mouth so no one will here her screaming and in the video Austin slams

her on the bed and starts taking off all her clothes and then rapes her

* * *

Austin: Okay I did it! .. But i didn't know it would be this big deal

Police takes out his handcuffs and starts putting it on Austin arms

Austin Moon, you are under arrest

Ally looks outside and see Austin getting in a cop car she then goes outside

Ally: Austin! Austin! What did you do!?

Austin starting to cry while being in the cop car

Ally: I'll get you out of this! Trust me!

Ally sees Kira crying and she is wondering why she is crying because Ally knows nothing about what happen the other night

Kira phones starts ringing and she answers it:

Doctor: Kira Starr, we have some news for you could you come to the hospital now

Kira is nervous and she scared about what there gonna say

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**This chapter staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Police, Kira Starr **

**The rating for this chapter: T - M**

**This is not a Kaustin pregnancy story this is just a mistake story and I don't think it's the right time for romance **


	5. Everyone Hate Changes

Ally is crying like Austin is dead or something the reason why she is crying she wondering what happen Austin and Trish walks up to Ally and start comfort her

Trish: It's gonna be okay

Dez and his little sister Didi and her boyfriend Chuck walk outside to find Ally and Trish

Dez: What's wrong with Ally? What happen to Austin?

Ally stops crying to tell Dez about what happened

Ally: He's in jail

Didi: What? Why? What did he do?

Ally: I don't know ... But where gonna find out

Ally and everyone else drives to the Moon house and Trish knocks on the door and Tyler answers it.

Tyler: Yes can I help you guys?

Ally: Austin in jail

Tyler: What happen!

Ally: I don't know

Tyler: We have to go check on him. Let me go get Amy

Kira is in the doctors room she's nervous about what there gonna say whats wrong she not saying anything so she won't start crying and she just thinking in the back of her mind: I'm gonna kill Austin! and then the Doctor walks in the room

Doctor: Thank you Ms. Starr, for coming in today

Kira: What's wrong with me

Doctor: Your pregnant

Kira is speechless she does not know what to say she having Austin's baby the man who raped her.

* * *

**I love this story so much I hope you enjoy this the next chapter is really crazy I don't know how shocked you guys are gonna be for the next chapter**

**This chapter staring: Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Fisher, Didi Fisher, Chuck McCoy, Tyler Moon, Kira Starr, Doctor**

**The rating for this chapter: T**

**TO BE CONTINUED.. **

**Please No Hate for this story I have a upcoming story ''The Last Girl'' (Auslly Story) There little kids in the story. **


	6. The Headlines

The next day if you look at every newspaper, news, TMZ, anything that shows news it all says that ''Austin Moon rapist'', ''End Of His Career'', and more things said about Austin that if he saw it could ruin his life forever. Later that day Austin is in hiss cell and he sees someone walk up to his cell and it's Kira.

Austin: What are you doing here?

Kira: I'm pregnant

Austin: No ... You have to be kidding me

Kira: Well i'm not taking care of this baby

Austin: Why not

Kira: You raped me! It's not like this just happen!

Austin: Okay when I get out of here will think of something

Kira then walks out of the jail and with Ally she is reading the newspaper she sees something saying ''Austin Moon the rapist''

Ally: What the hell

Ally then goes up to Austin jail where he is

Austin: Hey Ally!

Ally: I trusted you! You raped her! .. Did you?

Austin: Yes but-

Ally: You know what Austin your on your own. Fuck you

Ally walks away from the jail

Austin: Ally! Wait! Don't leave me!

* * *

**HEY GUYS I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I JUST REALLY TIRED**

**This chapter staring: Austin Moon, Kira Starr, Ally Dawson**

**Rated: T**


	7. So Cold

**I do not own this song **

**Austin POV: Oh, you can´t hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you´re standing  
On your own**

**It´s so quiet here**  
**And I feel so cold**  
**This house no longer**  
**Feels like home**

It's the day Austin gets out of jail it's been a month since he's been in there but he's kinda just wanna stay in jail because he says ''I have nothing left for me, My career is over, My friends and family are gonna hate me I just want to rot in jail'' Austin goes home he sees everyone

Austin: Hey guys

Everyone not talking to him and just been quiet every time he came around he goes up to his room and starts packing all his stuff and climbs out the window and drive off

he then goes to Ally house knocks on the door and Ally sister Bay lets him in he sees everyone just sitting there on the couch and they see him

Ally: Austin

Trish: What are you doing here?!

Austin: It's okay I just wanna say goodbye i'm leaving this town

Everyone is shocked but mostly Ally

**Ally POV: Ooh, mmh,...**

**Oh, when you told me you´d leave**  
**I felt like I couldn´t breath**  
**My aching body **  
**Fell to the floor**

**Then I called you at home**  
**You said that you weren´t alone**  
**I should´ve known better**  
**Now it hurts much more**

Ally: What you can't leave

Austin: I have to it's the best I could do

Ally and everyone was trying to be mad Austin but she just wanna hug Austin so bad and say: Please! Stay! We need you!

Ally: Where are you going?

Austin: Idon't know


	8. New Start

Ally: I can't believe that your leaving

Austin: I have to it's the only place where I could be safe

Dez: I gonna miss you buddy

Austin: Okay this is goodbye

Ally then runs up to Austin and hugging him she tries so hard not to cry while he's leaving

Austin: Come on

Dez and Trish get into the group hug and they finish there hug and then Austin drives off

A couple of hours pass by and Austin and he is in New York and while Austin is driving into a part of New York on a bad neighborhood and then his car slows down and it brakes down he then gets out of the car

Austin: I have a flat tire

Then some random men walks up to Austin

Thug: Look it Austin Moon the raipist

They all get closer to Austin

* * *

**Hello guys I hope you enjoy this chapter there's more chapters coming soon**

**This chapter staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Dez Fisher, Trish De La Rosa, Thugs**

**Hello guys sorry I haven't posted in a while I been working on '' Come Back To You ''**


	9. The World

Hey guys I decided to re-do this story I'm just gonna delete the last chapter

* * *

The thugs get closer to Austin and one of them walks up to Austin and punches him in the stomach and push him on the ground and all of them start kicking him in the stomach

One of the thugs: We don't want you here!

And then one of them pull of a gun out of his pocket and points it at Austin

Austin: No! Please don't!

And when he was about to shoot him the police show up

One of the police: Let me see your hands

And then one of the police grabs Austin by the arm and picks him up

Police Officer: Are you okay young man

Austin: Yes

Austin then gets in his car and drives off.


	10. Kira's Secret

These last few days been tough for Kira okay this is what been happening.

Few days ago..

Kira has been thinking about this baby she been trying to reach Austin but she haven't heard from him one day she went to the abortion clinic to get rid of this baby everybody was like: Get rid of this disgusting baby

The Doctor: Ms. Starr we would like to see you

Kira walks in nervously and Kira then walks into the doctor room and a couple of hours later Lots wakes up and doesn't remember nothing

Present Day...

Austin knocks on Kira's door and Kira opens the door for him

Kira: Austin, what are you doing here

Austin: I wanna talk about the baby

Kira didn't want to tell Austin about the abortion she got so she pretend that she still had the baby

Kira: What about it

Austin: We need to figure out what we need to do

Kira: Okay

* * *

The next chapters coming soon and by the way Austin came back home.

So I guess there not be a Kira and Austin baby because it would just be wrong if they had a baby together..

See you later :)


	11. Austin and Ally

Austin hasn't talk to Ally since he left for New York but now since he is back in town and all he want's to do is talk to Ally so one day Austin walks into the practice room and Ally saw Austin she was suprise

Ally: Austin, I thought you were in New York

Austin: I couldn't say there

Ally: Why not?

Austin: The whole time I was there I was mising you

Austin and Ally just looking at each other for a while after Austin said that and they both started leaning in and they kiss and they stopped

Austin: That was amazing

And then they started kissing again but this time they were kissinh real deeply and they started making out and they started making out on the pool table and then Mr. Dawson walks in on them

Mr. Dawson: Hey! Hey!

Austin and Ally stopped kissing and then Mr. Dawson grabbed Austin and said:

Mr Dawson: You stay away from my daughter


	12. Kira's Secret Exposed Part 1

One day Kira was with one of her friends

Kira Friends: So how is everything with the baby

Kira sighs and then says: That what I have to tell you couple of weeks ago I went to abortion clinic

Kira starts crying a little bit and then says: There is no baby anymore

Kira Friends: Oh my god why didn't you keep it

Kira: I was raped I don't want that baby

Kira Friends: So does Austin know

Kira: No he doesn't know I don't how to tell him that I got rid of the baby

Kira Friends: Oh let's go

Kira and her friend leave the table at the food court and Dez was there the whole time and heard the whole conversation

Dez: Oh my god


	13. Kira's Secret Exposed Part 2

I FEEL LIKE NOBODY READS MY STORIES ANYMORE )':

* * *

One day Austin was in his room just playing guitar until Dez walks in

Austin: Hey Dez

Dez: Hey there's something I need to tell you

Dez sighs and has a nervous look on his face and Austin notice how nervous he is

Austin: Dude, what's wrong

Dez sighs and says: Okay yesterday I over heard Kira and one of her friends and there is no longer a baby

Austin: What do you mean

Dez: She had abortion

Austin started getting angry and then walks out his house and goes to his car and drives to Kira house and then he get's there and knocks on the door

Kira: Hey Aust-

Austin: What the hell Kira why didn't you tell me you had abortion how stupid are you!

Kira: I didn't know how to tell you

Austin: You know what don't ever talk to me again

Austin walks away and Kira feels guilty

* * *

Hope you enjoy this someone review this chapter please


	14. Last Hope

Nobody has heard from Austin in a week everybody been trying to call Austin but hasn't been he's been depressed about the Kira thing

Austin was in his room and then Austin mom walks in the room.

Mama Moon: Honey, Dez just called for you

Austin: Tell him i'm not here

Mama Moon: What's wrong

Austin: Kira lied to me about the baby she pretended that she still had the baby but she got rid of it

Mama Moon: Honey that's terrible

Mama Moon hugs Austin

Austin: Mom I feel like my life is over. Everybody hates me, My career is over I just hate my life

Mama Moon: Honey it's okay I got to go get ready for dinner see you later

A Hour Later:

Austin was in his room and then someone opens the door and it's Ally, Trish and Dez

Austin: Hey guys

Trish: Austin, Jimmy said you could perform again

* * *

ONLY LIKE TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THE STORY.


	15. There's An Crowd Part 1

**Tonight was the night of Austin's comeback concert you can hear everybody screaming: Austin! Austin! Austin!**

Ally walks over to Dez and Trish and everybody else backstage

Ally: Have you guys seen Austin

Trish: No, where is he? Everybody counting on him

Dez: How about somebody calls his phone

Ally picks up her phone and tries to call him but it goes straight to voice mail

Ally: It went straight to voicemail

Trish: Oh man where the hell is he?

Dez: Let's just look for him

Ally, Trish and Dez just start looking for him and calling his name: Austin! Austin! Austin!

* * *

Where do you guys think he is? Part Two will be out soon.

This chapter is starring: Ally Dawson, Dez Fisher, Trish De La Rosa

Oh one more thing I know on the show Dez real last name is Wade instead of Fisher but I wrote this story before I found out about his last name being Wade. **Even though I know this is not important**


	16. There's An Crowd Part 2

Dez, Trish and Ally are still looking for Austin and then Dez goes into the bathroom and then he sees Austin in there

Dez: Austin shouldn't you be on stage

Austin: I don't know if I could do this

Dez: Listen Austin just do what you do best and perform

Austin: Thanks buddy

* * *

Austin goes on stage and about perform A Billion Hits (a song I do not own):

Didn't go nowhere, never left uh

You really thought that I was

Gone (gone gone gone)

I heard you talking like I lost my swagger

Said I was over you were

Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)

I'm always improving

Always on the move and

Working on my flow

To take it to the studio

This is not a comeback

Following my own path

Laying down the fat tracks

Still a music maniac

Whoaaa

Well I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

T-t-turn it up loud

Yeahhhhh

Cause I don't have to fake it

If I keep on working it

A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Wooooahhhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh

Cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

A billion hits is what I'll get

* * *

Austin finish the song and everyone screaming his name Austin! Austin! Austin!

And that was the night where Austin Moon made a huge comeback

THE END..

* * *

**Reality:**

Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Calum Worthy and Raini Rodgeriouz finish reading peoples Austin and Ally FanFiction

Ross: Woah what happened if this was an actual episode of Austin and Ally

Laura: That would be really crazy

Everybody starts laughing

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of The End Of His Carrer :)

I'm glad I re-wrote this story.


End file.
